A Tale of Legends
by ShimoRyu
Summary: Giratina is a Pokemon who been feared in stories, legend, and existence for all its life. Since the day it was thrown into the Distortion World by Arceus, it has lived purely in a solitary life. Yoake is a girl who moved from Ransei to Sinnoh and still doesn't feel like she quite fits in. When these two meet what could happen? Pokemon Platinum storyline with my own ideas.
1. Prologue

Okay quick head's up. The prologue to this is my interpretation of the creation myth of Sinnoh, as such it does not necessarily respond to the cannon storyline. This will also be based on my recent playthrough of Pokemon Platinum, with a couple of Pokemon Conquest references thrown in, however you do nt need to have played Conquest to understand the plot.

I think that's all you need to know so I'll just get this story started!

* * *

At one moment the universe was empty, nothing could survive and there was no place for anything to live. Then in a blinding light one being, who would later be known as Arceus, appeared. Arceus created the stars and the moon and the planet humans called home, and bestowed two guardians to protect them. They were known as Cresselia and Darkrai. However there also needed to be a place and flow for all to exist within, so Arceus created Palkia, The Guardian of Space, and Dialga, The Guardian of Time. Arceus then created the three Pokémon residing within three lakes of this land, to give spirit to the world. They are known as Uxie, The Being of Knowledge, Mespirit, The Being of Emotion, and Azelf, The Being of Willpower.

While this legend is known to many there is one part that isn't always told, the part about Giratina. Giratina was created along-side Dialga and Palkia, and its powers are said to rival Arceus itself. After seeing this Pokémon however Arceus realized two things. The first was that Giratina had no part in the legend to rule over, and the second was that Arceus feared Giratina just a little bit. Not wanting to let such a powerful being loose in the world Arceus gave it leadership of a reverse world known as the Distortion World. Giratina had thought that it would be able to move freely between its new land and the lands of that of its relatives, and gladly accepted. However as soon as it was fully within the distortion world Arceus sealed the barrier, and made it so that it could only be opened under certain conditions and not by Giratina.

And so to this day Giratina still resides alone in its own world waiting to be free, and forgotten to most legend. Our story begins in this time, when a young trainer sets out on her journey through the Sinnoh region.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I was the newcomer. The one who didn't entirely fit in. I wasn't the only one of course, I had a friend as well, but most days I quietly kept to myself. After all, I still didn't quite understand this new place. Sure I had heard about it from reading in the library. A distant land where humans who held a bond with Pokémon were called trainers, and kept their partners in round capsules called Pokéballs, and didn't use weapons to fight each other. But I never thought that I'd ever see it. Let alone live there.

But then that one day came about a year and a half ago, when my mom said we'd be moving from our house in the kingdom of Greenleaf in Ransei to a place called Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region. At that point I had firmly decided that a ghost-type had strayed away from Spectra, possessed her, and for some strange reason forced her to say that. I only changed that when we were on a boat with all our things packed up headed for Sinnoh. My friend Yoru who was from Ignis was also moving and was equally annoyed about it. Both of us were about eight and a half years old then.

Now in the present the two of us were around ten years old, and apparently old enough to go on a journey if we so choose. And of course the two of us did.

I ran down the stairs at a rapid speed that would rival that of a Staraptor. I said a quick "bye mom!" Before running out the door, but she stopped me before I could make it out of the house.

"Not so fast Yoake. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my first Pokémon from Professor Rowan." I stated simply. "You did okay it yesterday remember?"

My mom sighed. "Yes I remember." Then she paused for a few moments. "Don't let Yoru talk you into doing anything reckless, okay?"

I smiled. She and I both knew my friend too well. "Don't worry I won't!" And with that I walked out the door, and took the first step towards the start of my journey.

"C'mon Yoake! I want to meet my first partner!" Yoru shouted as he raced ahead of me to the town's entrance.

_He has no concept of not rushing into things. _I thought as I calmly followed behind him. _With my calm logical mind, and his hyper easily-distracted chaotic one, it really is a wonder we're friends._

"Here we are Yoake! We just need to cross this practical sea of tall grass!" He started to charge forward again, but I grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop my friend.

"It's not wise to go there without our own Pokémon." The look I gave him was my usual don't even bother arguing with me, you can't win look. He was about to say something to get me to go with him but rethought it. Finally he said something.

"I'll just go through on my own then!" He quickly made a mad dash for the grassy path. I decided not to even try stopping him at this point. In fact, I didn't have to because a shout from behind me accomplished that. 

"Hold it right there!" An old looking man followed by a boy about our age walked over. "It's both dangerous and reckless to charge out like that into the grass without your own Pokémon! What are you two thinking?"

Yoru of course, stopped no more than an inch from stepping into the grass, and slowly turned around. He immeadiately got an embarrassed look on his and scratched at the back of his with a nervous smile on his face. "Umm… We're going to get our first Pokémon in Sandgem Town."

The man shook his head and sighed, and the boy standing behind him facepalmed. "Do the two of you truly love Pokémon?" We nodded not even thinking about the question for a second. "Even so… A pair of kids as reckless as you? Your actions make me wonder what people like yourselves would do if you had Pokémon of your own…"

Yoru literally pressed hands together and bowed, which was something I had never seen him do before, even to those who should be granted the highest respect back in Ransei. "Please sir! It was my Idea to go into the tall grass! Yoake tried to stop me, but I went ahead anyway! So you can deny allowing me to get my first partner, but please let allow her to receive hers! She's honestly the most responsible person I know!"

I stared in shock. That was the second first that day. Yoru was actually pleading, and saying that he was fine with not getting his first Pokémon so long as I received mine. The old man looked as if he was thinking something over. The boy standing next to him even looked a little confused. "Um, Professor?"

A moment or two more passed until finally he spoke. "You may be reckless, but I can see that you are at least somewhat humble." The man turned to the boy and gave a nod. The boy then brought forward a light brown briefcase and set it on the ground in front of us. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Professor Rowan, and this is my apprentice, and assistant, Lucas. Inside this briefcase are the three Starter Pokémon of this region. You may both choose one."

Yoru looked like he was about to burst from excitement, but nodded and allowed me to choose first. I looked over the three red and white spheres. One had an emerald leaf mark on it, one had an azure raindrop mark, and the third and a crimson and gold flame mark. I thought about for maybe a second before reaching down and gently picked up the Pokéball with the flame engraved. I tapped the button and released a Pokémon that I recognized from home, the fiery monkey Pokémon, Chimchar. "Hey there little one." I said kindly. "I'm Yoake pleased to meet you." The little Pokémon smiled, nodded, and let out a happy cry.

Yoru then grabbed the raindrop engraved Pokéball, and released another Pokémon I recognized. The penguin Pokémon Piplup. And of course Yoru being Yoru Immediately challenged us to a battle. I looked down at Chimchar who nodded to say she was up for it. "All right then, let's do this Moesashi!

* * *

Thinking back on this I probably didn't need to cliffhanger it... Anyway, since there's a new Pokemon I'll introduce her info!

1. Moesashi Female Chimchar/Monferno/Infernape- Moesashi is a dependable and loyal Pokémon who Yoake can count on in any challenge. Moesashi and her were best friends since the very beginning and share an even greater bond than all the other Pokémon that can never be shattered. Moesashi was met just outside Twinleaf Town, has a docile nature, and has no personal food preference. Her name means ember in Japanese.


End file.
